This invention relates generally to mold apparatus and, more particularly, to mold apparatus for making drinking glasses formed of ice, and to apparatus for using the same.
The practice of adding ice to beverages to cool the beverage to taste is obviously a widespread practice. Generally, the beverages are contained in glasses that are large enough to receive several cubes of ice of standard size. However, the use of ice cubes is clearly not practical to cool liquor served in "shot" glasses, which typically have a capacity of from 1 to 11/2 ounces. On the other hand, pre-chilling conventional "shot" glasses is generally ineffective since their relatively small size prevents any significant chilling effect on liquor which is poured into them.